1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to wound dressing kits. In particular, this invention relates a to a blister kit for helping to inhibit and treat blisters.
2. Background of Prior Art
Outdoorsman, backpackers and athletes are all susceptible to developing severe foot blisters. Therefore there is a need for a new and improved blister dressing kit and blister dressing for treating foot blisters and for helping to reduce further maceration of the healthy surrounding tissue.